


sera's scraps

by hullabalxo



Series: Seraverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullabalxo/pseuds/hullabalxo
Summary: my obsession with supernatural has officially died off. Sera is an oc that i put a lot of time one, tho, and there's a bunch of half finished stuff just laying around in my computer.so i'm gonna post it here, and call it a day. if you're confused about what it's supposed to be happening, or how i planned to fill in the gaps, leave a comment! it might take a while but i will get to it.
Series: Seraverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428772
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys? Anyone home?” Seraphiel called after teleporting to the war room. She found the Winchesters sitting on the door of the library. “I was going to--...” 

The book on her hands fell to the floor as her voice died.

Lucifer.

Sitting in a chair, wearing Jimmy as a vessel, with his mouth open from the surprise. And then, she realized he wasn’t alone. Their Father was sitting in front of him.

“Sera, we-” Started Sam, but she cut him off.

“What-- Why are they here?” She muttered, with a shaky voice.

“They, uh...”

“Seraphiel.” Greeted Chuck calmly, grabbing her attention. He intended to continue talking, but she started shaking ‘no’ with her head.

“We are not doing this. Not now, not ever.” She stated, walking away, and God sighed. “I’m leaving.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and showed his gritted teeth, in a mocking expression. 

“Uh, family drama. So awkward.” He smirked. 

Sera stopped on her steps, furious, and turned around to face him. but after walking until she was standing between the brothers, the anger had turned to sadness. 

After two seconds of silence, she said, “I am so disappointed in you.” 

Sera's goal wasn’t to make Lucifer mad- Truth is, she didn't had one. She'd just said out loud the only thing that came to her mind, and everyone noticed the sincerity of her words. That seemed to click something inside the fallen, because he sat straighter in his chair and his jaw tightened. 

“Right back at ‘cha, sis.”

A humorless laugh came out of her lips.

“That doesn't mean much to me anymore, and you know that.”

* * *

**very rough draft ahead**

* * *

"You were _bored_ , so you started creating things. And when Amara got jealous and destroyed them, you made me. You thought she wouldn’t try to hurt me because I was practically as powerful as you two, so when she did, you decided to kill her. And since we couldn’t do it, you made my brothers, less and less powerful everytime. Cause you wanted to feel important. You and your stupid ego. And when she wasn’t a threat anymore, you made all of the other angels, even less powerful than us. 

And when you got bored of us, you made humans. As fragile as a leaf. Call me crazy, but I see a pattern there.

Since the constant adoration from angels wasn’t enough for you anymore, you gave humanity free will. It was obviously more entertained there, because the next thing we know is that you are nowhere to be found.

It was fucked up. Seriously fucked up. But the humans didn’t got the worst part. The worst part was for the angels. They needed you. They still do, they’ll always will. You literally made them unable to think for themselves and then you left them alone! What were you expecting to happen? 

I am mad, and I always will be. I don’t owe you anything. Not a chance, not forgiveness, not anything. 

“Seraphiel, what you don't understand yet, is that all of that made you a better-”

Are you serious? What you left me through didn’t made me better! It didn’t made me stronger, it didn’t made me kinder, it didn’t made me shit! It made me bitter, it made me unable to fully trust anyone again. I was destroyed and you didn’t gave a fuck.

That, all he’s become, all he’s done, it’s on you. It’s your fault. 

You made the mark for me to carry and then you gave it to him, knowing he couldn’t take it. And when things went bad, he paid for the consequences of your actions. 

“Damn, imagine if she had defended me like this before you threw me out.”

“You shut up.” Ordered Sera. “As mad as I am with him, you and me both know perfectly well that you well deserved a time out.”

“So I’m the bad guy now?”

“You wanna know what your problem is?” She asked, exasperated. Lucifer didn’t had time to answer before she continued. “You take your shit out on humanity when your problem is with him. And unlike Amara, you're not trying to harm him through his children, you are seriously incapable of seeing they didn’t do jack squat to you.

You know? This was nice.” She declared sarcastically, mostly towards her dad. “We should do this again next millennium. Or, you know, the next time you abandon one of your creations. We could start a support group.” Her voice was acid, and her smile was visibly hiding her pain. Sam felt terrible for not warning her about their plan.

Everyone remained silent. Sera rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She spat. “Have a nice life, both of you. I don’t want to see any of you ever again. AND, if when I come back either of them has a single scratch, I’m going to destroy you.”

“Oh, come on. You wouldn’t hurt your baby brother.”

In a second, she had him pinned down against the wall, his throat against her forearm. “You _murdered_ my baby brother.” She hissed. The mean expression on his face was nowhere to be found and replaced with something new to the Winchesters: A true, honest fear. The light flickered and, between the shadows and the light, they could have sworn they saw a glimpse of the outline of her true form- two massive, shiny feathered wings in a threatening position. “You are not my brother. You haven’t been in a long time.”

She let go of him after a couple more seconds of staring, and then walked out of the library in silence. Dean went after her.

He only catched up once she was standing outside. “Sera?”

“Oh! Hey, Dean. I’m sorry for all of that...”

“Don’t be.” He said. 


	2. [take the fall]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the first fic i wrote with sera. never finished it, as you can see, and in all honesty i didn't really know where i was going with it. but yeah
> 
> enjoy ig

**"Castiel!"** I called out as soon as my feet touched the ground. My knees were weak, and I almost fall to the floor. Everyone in the room turned around to see me, and that's when I noticed he was not alone. Finding him hadn't been easy, and teleportation in my state was dangerous and almost impossible, but I was finally in the only place where I'm not wanted dead. He recognized me instantly.

Before I could recover from the teleportation, I had the Colt aiming to my face.

I stood still, and my eyes meet the angel's, who watched me in utter shock. I didn't had any time to lose, but there was a small thing I had to deal before I could focus on my mission.

**"Dean Winchester, I assume."** I said to the green eyed man in front of me.  **"It is great to finally meet you. And Sam,"** I continued, since neither of them seemed to be willing to speak,  **"I always knew there was good in you. It's a pleasure."**

**"...Seraphiel?"** Managed to mutter Castiel, interrupting me. I smiled sadly. The hunters shifted their gazes to him, confused.  **"What happened to your..?"**

**"Hello, little brother."**

-

**"I- I don't understand. How are you alive?"** He muttered, staring at me. Well, not exactly at me. I knew what he was looking at, and I knew what he meant.

**"Woah, woah. Who are you?"** Interrogated Dean, defensive.

**"You're an angel?"** Insisted Sam.

**"You could say, yes."** I confirmed.  **"Hi."**

**“** **_Hi?_ ** **”** Repeated Dean, with his eyebrows raised.

**“Call me Sera.”**

**"How are you here?"** Asked Castiel, in a deep and concerned voice, ignoring the brothers.

I walked past Dean (and the Colt) to him, smiling warmly. When the reason of my visit came to my mind, my smile turned into a concerned gesture, without me being able to stop it.

**"I need your help."** He just frowned, even more confused.  **"I'm in desperate need of assistance."**

**"No, I mean** **_how_ ** **."** He insisted, surrounding me to face my back. He analyzed me, horrified.  **"This... This is..."**

**"Staring is rude, Castiel."** I murmured as I got my wings out of his sight. I was standing in the middle of them so my back would always be facing at least one, but the hunters weren't able to see what Castiel saw.  **"That's not why I'm here."**

**"What is it then?"**

I looked at my feet, embarrassed. I felt ridiculous. 

**"I need a place to hide."**

Castiel's eyes meet Dean's for a second. Then he looked back at me.

**"You? From who?"**

My hands started shaking, helplessly. The stone I was carrying in my chest became even heavier as I spoke.

**"I... Don’t know."**

Sam took the gun out of his brother's hand and put it in the dark wood table from the library, and then he lead me to a chair.

Dean didn't trust me, you didn't have to be an angel to see it. But Sam kneeled in front of me, and gently asked me to talk to him.

**"Tell us what happened."**

**“I was attacked. I don’t know who or what they were, but it was a big group. I don’t understand, everything’s been so calm since--...”**

When I froze, Dean frowned. Castiel trusted me, yeah, but at the time being, that didn’t meant much. I could have gone darkside centuries ago. 

**“Since what, Sera?”**

**"Since-..."** I shook my head. I needed to start from the beginning.  **"When Father left, I ran away. But you already know that."** I said to Castiel. He nodded, encouraging me.  **"I thought they’d stop looking for me eventually, but then Naomi found me and turned me in.”**

I made a pause. This is when everything went from bad to an absolute disaster.

**"Then what?"** Insisted Sam.

**"I refused to do as I was told and most of them were pissed. Even before, many angels seemed to hate me for some reason, so they took advantage... And I was tortured for years."**

Sam opened his mouth, but didn't say a word. Dean looked over to Castiel, who just watched me, knowing what was coming.

**"I didn't fought back. I couldn't, they were my little siblings. But then Raphael went too far."** _It's okay. You're okay now. Deep breaths._ **"He--... He said they were Father's orders but--... I knew he was lying, ‘cause dad was gone, so I fought. I escaped, but not before he-..."**

Castiel saw my wounds and a visible shiver shaked him.  **"Did he...?"** Asked the angel, not finishing the sentence. Dean seemed concerned about him. My brother was deeply disturbed, and because of me. I just nodded. 

**"Little siblings, you say?"** Repeated Sam, noticing my choice of words.

I looked at my feet, knowing I couldn't lie to them, but remaining silent anyways.

**"Seraphiel is..."** Started Castiel, before making his eyes met mine to make sure he could continue. I smiled softly and he continued.  **"She is an archangel. The first angel ever made by God."**

**"An archangel?"**

**"The first?"** Asked Sam, accidentally speaking over his brother. They communicated silently and the youngest one keep talking.  **"Why haven't we heard from you? Like, in the bible or something?"**

**"I asked not to be in the writings, but I believe I** **_do_ ** **appear in some long lost versions."**

**"Still, no angel has ever mentioned your name. Ever."** Insisted Dean, shifting his gaze between me and Castiel. 

**"I'm not kindly remembered among the angels. The ones who** **_do_ ** **like me, don't talk about me, either out of respect or bitterness. I guess they all have found reasons to forget about me."**

**"I see...”** Dean muttered. **“What happened after you escaped?"**

**"I wandered the planet until I found her-"** I motioned my body.  **"It's even harder to find a vessel as an archangel... I hid and recovered, slowly. It’s not been easy, Naomi always has angels after me."** The brothers traded looks. Dean sat on the opposite side of the table, waiting for me to continue.  **"I've been hiding since then. But..."**

**"But?"**

**"Someone has been following me, for I don’t know how long."** I explained.  **"I asked one of my friends for help and he was killed, I can't go to anyone else, they are just civilians. I-..."** My voice breaked, and tears filled my eyes, without falling.  **"I'm afraid, Castiel. Please."**

Sam stood up and shook his head to the other two. They followed him outside the room, and I waited. My brother wasn't alone, which meant he couldn't made that decision alone. And Sam seemed touched by my story, so he probably was on my side. But, with Dean? It was a very different situation.

_ They'll help us, you'll see _ , I heard Dikeledi's voice,  _ Have a little more faith in your brother _ .

When I met her, she was desperate. As an albino girl in a small village in Africa, her chances were little, especially so long ago. Her mother was dead, and she was alone. I told her the truth; saying yes was dangerous. She would see many things she would not like, and many others she would not understand. But she did it anyways, as long as I let her stay conscious. We were a team.

**"You can stay here;"** Informed Dean, entering the room.  **"At least, until we figure out who is after you. Then-..."**

**"Really?"** I asked, standing up. He nodded. I hugged him thankful, but he quickly stepped away from me. Then Sam and Castiel showed up behind him, and I hugged them too. Sam answered the affectionate gesture, but my brother didn't dared to touch me back.  **"Thank you so, so much."**

**"Seraphiel..."** He started, cautiously, separating me from them.  **"Let me heal you."**

I smiled brightly, but the pain irradiated from my expression anyways.

**"There's nothing you can do, Castiel. This can't be healed."**

**"Cas, what is she talking about?"** Interrogated Dean. I lifted my eyebrows, surprised.

**"Cas?"** He had a nickname?  **"It sounds really nice, can I call you Cas too?"**

He didn't respond me, but him.

**"Her wings, it's..."** His voice lowered gradually, until he just stopped, his gaze fixated in me, with a mortified expression in his face.

**"I'm sorry. I know it can be very upsetting,"** I said.

**"Don't apologize, please,"** He begged, feeling guilty. He tried to continue talking, but the older hunter interrupted him in a somewhat harsh manner if we consider the subject.

**"What happened to your wings?"**

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.  _ What happened to my wings? _ What  _ didn’t _ happen. Betrayal happened. Torture. Sadism. I couldn’t burden them with my traumas. Instead, I faced my back to the wall, and, making a big effort, I projected the shadow.

Sam blinked several times, not giving credit to what his eyes showed him. Dean's mouth opened, but he remained silent.

Only one wing appeared behind me. Raphael had ripped the other off.

**"Are you okay?"** Muttered the hazel eyed man, slightly horrified, when I stopped the projection.

**"Yes,”** I lied, **“I mean, this is as good as it can get now."**

**"What do you mean?"** Asked Dean. **"What about the other angels, during the fall? They recovered, you-..."**

I smiled sadly, and he stopped talking.

**"When you fall, your wings burn. They break, and they hurt and they turn black,"** I explained, feeling my eyes darken **, "...but they are still there. I went through that when I fell. I could heal that, but now, there's nothing to heal. It's just gone... Forever."**

Castiel turned around and walked off the room without saying a word.

Dean looked at me, expecting me to give him an explanation I didn't had. Then he went after him.

Sam and I stayed there, in a silence he broke to ask me something that had been bothering him for a while.

**"Did you meant it?"** I remained silent, not knowing what he was talking about.  **"What you said, when you arrived. About me."**

**"That I always knew there's good in you?"** I recalled.  **"Of course I meant it. You are a good person, Sam Winchester,"** I assured. He looked at his feet, embarrassed. My heart aches for what this kid has been through.  **"The mistakes you've made, the blood in your veins,"** I smiled, as kind and warmly as my face allowed,  **"They made you who you are now. You should carry them proudly."**

He lifted his head, smiling sadly. I had noticed that his soul was terribly scarred as soon as I arrived, but I didn't mentioned it. Dean's was too, but I had seen the torture used in the little brother before. 

That was the work of Lucifer.

**"Thank you."** He said. He snapped out of the emotional moment, and continued talking **. "Do you need anything?"**

**"I'm fine, but I could use something to eat."**

He lifted his eyebrows, curious.

**"I know I don't need to, it's just..."**

Before I could explain further, Dean and Castiel walked in.  **"Are you okay?"** I asked the angel. He looked at the oldest hunter before meeting his eyes with mine.

**"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving like that. It's just..."**

**"I know. Don't worry about it."**

**"I'm gonna go make you something to eat,"** informed Sam, starting to walk. When he was halfway out of the door, he turned to his brother and asked,  **"do you want something?"**

**"Wait, the angel eats?"** Questioned Dean.

**"Yeah- It's habit."**

**"I'll be right back."** Said Sam, and disappeared through the door. Dean's eyes fixated on me, but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

**"So,"** he started,  **"who do you think is behind this?"**

I sighed, heavily. 

**"Honestly? I don't know. It could be anyone. Not many people like the fact that I'm alive,"** I said,  **"and I’m a very powerful being. A weapon, according to some. If someone wants to use me, it can’t be good. I wish I could tell you more."**

Castiel narrowed his eyes, thinking. We stayed in silence until Sam walked through the door, carrying a plate.

**"Peanut butter and jelly is okay?"** He asked, before handing me over two sandwiches.

**"Of course. Thank you."**

**"So, what do we have?"** Asked the younger brother, sitting with me in the table.  **"Any idea of who attacked you?"**

**"No, but there's still other things you can tell us,"** replied Dean, directing his attention to me,  **"what were they, how many they were, when and where it happened, and any other thing you can remember."**

**"Anything helps,"** reassured Castiel.

**"Uh, okay,”** I muttered, slightly overwhelmed,  **"I think-..."**

**"Maybe we should let her rest first,"** interrupted Sam,  **"it's getting late, and her vessel needs to sleep. We can do this tomorrow."**

**"Yeah, you're right,"** agreed Dean,  **"eat up and I'll show you where you can sleep."**

**"Thank you. Really, for everything."**

**"Don't mention it,”** said Dean, before he walked out of the library, followed by his brother.

Castiel came closer to me and spoke in a gentle voice.

**"I'm sorry for what Raphael did to you. And I'm glad you came to me for help."**

**"If you consider how things go for the people who help me, I'm the one who should be glad,”** I tried to joke.

**"Maybe. But I'm surprised you even remember me."**

**"I remember all my siblings, Cas. You're family after all."**

He smiled, flattered, and said,  **"I'm going to see if any angel knows something about this. I'll tell you what I can find out tomorrow morning."**

**"Thank you, Castiel."**

In a second, he was gone.

Finding myself alone, I tangled my fingers together, closed my eyes, and spoke in a hushed voice.

**"Hey dad. It's very clear that you're ignoring me, but,** **_well_ ** **, who needs self-respect anyways?"** I prayed, letting the anger inside me take control for a second.  **"Fine, sorry. I'm having a tough week here. But you already know that, don't you?"** A small laugh, filled with bitterness, escaped my throat.  **"I was thinking you could tell me who is behind this. You won't have to do anything."** I promised.  **"Just-- put it on a tortilla or something. Please. Then you can go back to your mid-life crisis."** Silence filled the room. Nothing.  _ Again _ .  **"Ugh. Why do I even bother?"** I groaned, a little louder, as I opened my eyes. I grabbed what was left of the sandwich and got up, still talking.  **"Screw you and all your stupid-..."**

Dean watched me, resting in the door frame.

**"How much did you hear?"**

**"Everything after 'self-respect'."** He chuckled. I imitated him. What else could I do, after all?  **"I'm sorry that your father doesn't answer you."**

**"He lives here now, did you know? On Earth,"** I commented, rolling my eyes, as I took a bite of the sandwich with a grin on my face.

**"I assumed,”** he replied, smiling too.

**"He's... Unbelievable. I swear, sometimes he's the biggest jerk."**

**"I would agree with you, but insulting God sounds a little suicidal,"** he said. I laughed, rolling my eyes. I took another bite, as Dean motioned me to follow him.  **"I'll take you to your room, come on."**

I followed him quietly, not because I didn't wanted to talk but because my mouth was busy enough with the improvised dinner.

After getting more and more deep into the maze they call home, Dean stopped in front of a door, and held it open for me.

I stepped inside and took a quick look around. The first thing I saw was a double sized bed with white sheets in the middle of the room, and then the wood wardrobe. On the other side, an empty desk and it's chair filled the remaining space, giving the place a warm feeling of home.

Dean watched me as I sat on the bed with satisfaction painted across my face.

**"You good?"**

**"Yeah. It's perfect."** I dropped all my weight in the bed, just to since a little when my back touched the mattresses.  **"Thank you."**

**"My pleasure. Get some rest, alright? And tomorrow, we will find who did this."**

I nodded, and he walked away, closing the door behind him.

Soon, everyone was asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking. The entire night went by with me worrying about the consequences of me being here.

I found myself planning to leave about seven times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was selfish to put them in danger like that, but what other options did I have? Exactly. Nothing.

The morning came and with that came the questions.

**"The first time I saw the man was six days ago. I don’t know how long they’ve been following me, cause I can’t really tell what’s reality and what’s my paranoia talking."** I made a pause. Sam nodded along my words, and Dean paced around with his coffee mug in his hand. Cas hadn't returned yet.  **"I was in a safe house in Nevada when about nine men entered and started attacking me. I couldn’t get what they were, and later I found this,..."** I placed an hexpack in the table, and Sam started analyzing it. **“It’s for hiding one’s identity. I’ve used it before.”**

**"Any other detail you might remember?"** Tried Dean.

**"Well, no one said a word. And they knew who-- or** **_what_ ** **I was, at least, because they had holy oil and an archangel blade. I don’t know how they got it, but--... It's useless anyways.”**

That caught Sam's attention.  **“Useless?”**

**“Archangel blades only work when an archangel is wielding them. I killed two of them and got away. I passed away in the forest, and it took me a few hours to recharge, but when I did I went to a hunter friend of mine, Arthur Dylan. He said he would try to help me, and let me stay with him, but... He was murdered. And, after that..."** I took a second to ground myself. I was no use to anybody upset.  **"After that I decided not to go anywhere else. I knew I couldn't go to any other friend, so I started thinking about people who I wasn't in touch with-- like Castiel. I changed completely all my habits and avoided any type of security cameras before coming here. No one should know I'm here.”**

**“That's good. Smart.”** Commented Dean. **“Well, if we want to find out who did this, we'll have to go to Nevada. You should stay here. It's safer.”**

_ Safer _ **.**

Wow.

It had been a while since someone asked me to stay out of danger.

There was a reason for that. I'm an archangel, I'm a powerful asset that practically guarantees victory. Was I really gonna let them get involved -more than they already were- and with no backup? 

But then again, how useful am I at the moment? If someone sees me with them, their intentions will be clear and their job will be a lot harder.

**“I agree. Going would only complicate the situation.”**

**“Okay then. Now we just have to wait until Cas gets back-...”**

**“Wait for me for what?”**

I turned and I found my brother, with a defeated look on his face.

**“We are going to Nevada to find out who did this. You coming?”**

Castiel hesitated for a second. Sighing, he asked;  **“Will you be alright by yourself?”**

**“Yes, don't worry about me.”**

**“Then I'll go. I didn't find out anything anyways. But call if you need anything.”**

**“Thanks, Castiel.”**

.

.

.

I returned the book to the library, humming calmly. The old and forgotten melody worked to get my mind off things, like the fact that there were people trying to kill me, and that there were people putting themselves in danger to stop me from being killed.

I took a sip of tea after a sigh. It didn't matter how much I tried, the song would never sound like I remembered, not with this human vocal cords. But it reminded me of better times, so everytime time I found myself alone, I sang.

But suddenly, I wasn't alone anymore.

My mug hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

There was a man in the war room, and that man was demon.

His face- The real one, the one under the bone and flesh,- was a complex twirl of smoke and ash, turning and changing constantly, in a red flare of-...

**"Well, what do we have here?"** The man asked, with a smooth Scottish accent,  **"I didn't know the Winchesters had found a new plaything. What's your name, darling?"**

_ What did he just call me? _

**"I'm no one's** **_plaything_ ** **, demon,"** I declared, faking confidence,  **"and unless you wish to be killed where you stand, you'll state your purpose."**

He looked truly surprised for a second, as if he didn't believe I had just stood up to him, when I was alone and clearly unarmed, but he shook it off and smirked- A gesture that gave me chills.

**"Feisty, I see. You and Dean, then?"** I fought the urge to open my eyes wide. **"Did the Hardy Boys warn you about me?"**

**"Nobody has mentioned you. Why would they?"**

His eyes narrowed and he stared at me, focused.

**"How did you know I was a demon, then? It's not like-..."** His voice died off as soon as I widened my stance and let part of my true form show through my eyes, making them glow in a blinding white light.

When the light died out, he chuckled.

**"Another member of the God squad that decides to befriend Winchesters. You lot don't learn, do you?"**

I stood still, eyes unmoving, until he sighed and started to pace around, thing that immediately sent me on edge. I summoned my angel blade (a regular one, not my actual sword) and aimed it at him, message clear.

**"Don't."**

**"Are you going to smite me, angel?"**

**"Unless you can give me a reason not to,"** I replied, without missing a beat.

**"Ooh, but I can, actually,"** he purred, smirking again,  **"call your buddies and ask them. Tell them Crowley's here."**

I narrowed my eyes, analyzing him.  _ Was this a trap?  _

I prayed to Castiel, in Enochian, just in case.

A second later, his phone rang.

**"Sorry love, gotta take this,"** he said sarcastically, pulling his phone out of his suit. He answered the call and put it in speaker.  **"Hello boys."**

**"Listen up, Crowley, cause I'm only gonna say this once,"** It was Dean's voice coming through the speakers, and he sounded  _ angry _ ,  **"Sera is of absolutely no interest to you and we've been having a shitty week as it is, so if I were you I'd leave unless you want her to stick a blade through your chest, which, by the way, Sera? You're completely allowed to do. Seriously, you'd be doing us a favor."** I chuckled, entertained, only to receive a glare from the demon,  **"Are we done here? I have a case to go back to."**

Crowley hung up abruptly, almost growling in annoyance, and then took one last look at me.

**"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I did come here for a reason, so I'll be paying your friends a little visit,"** he snarled, his accent thickened by the anger **, "it was a pleasure,** **_Sera_ ** **,"** he hissed my name and then vanished, leaving me alone again.

I looked at the mess that used to be my drink and sighed. With a snap of my fingers I rebuilt the mug and cleaned the puddle of tea, and then I headed to the kitchen, to make a new one.

_ Crowley. _ Why do I feel like it’d be wise of me to remember that name?

\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't have an explanation for this. I loved kevin, and sera has that motherly feel about her.

When Kevin looked up to see what the source of the noise was, he saw Dean leading a woman into the room.

"Sera, meet Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord."

Sera, as in Seraphiel. He’d heard of her. Sam had told him. He started to get up to greet her, just like the younger Winchester was doing, but the archangel froze. 

Kevin, realizing that, stopped moving too. Her expression was unreadable, and that was never a good thing.

"Is everything alright?"

"No.” She said, mechanically. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, and failing miserably. If Kevin didn't know better, he would have thought she was afraid of him. “I mean, yes, everything is fine. I need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"It's just-..." She shook her head. "A prophet-" None of the sentences her mind was putting together seemed to satisfy her, her lips trembling and her stance clearly showing the panic she was feeling. "Every time I go near a prophet,  _ bad _ things happen... I don't-... You... You have to protect him from me."

And with the rambling finished, she turned around sloppily and ran off.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused, and then Dean went after her while Sam stayed with Kevin.

"I thought you said she could help," recalled Kevin, managing not to sound accusing.

"She can. And I'm sure she will, too."

"Then what was  _ that?" _

.-. 

"Sera? Sera! What the hell happened?"

"Dean, I'm leaving. And you, you and your brother have to keep him away from me, okay? It's for the best."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Protecting prophets is part of my job, right?" She asked, sounding erratic. Even when Dean tried to slow her down, she kept packing her stuff with determination. "Well as it turns out, I suck at that. And I don't know why. But he- He's a  _ kid _ , Dean," She cried out, terrified, "and I'm not going to make the same mistakes all over again, not when he probably hasn't even graduated high school."

"What mistakes?"

"They  _ die _ , Dean," Sera explained, pain evident in her voice, "They meet me, and they die. Every time. And he's a fucking child, so I'm going to stay on the other end of the planet-"

" _ What? _ Until he dies of old age?"

The aggressive tone didn't sit right with Sera.

_ "If I have to," _ she snapped back, harshly.

"And if we need you, then what?"

"Then you call me, and I'll come. But please," she begged, "please don't make me stay. I can't- There's too much blood on my hands. I can't."

"Can I talk with you?"

Sera looked up, and found Kevin standing in her door. Instinctively, she took a step back.

"You need to get away."

"Can we please talk before you leave?"

Dean looked at Sera, and understood she wouldn't say no to that. "I'll be in the library."

When Dean left, Kevin took a single step closer, and Sera stepped back again.

"I don't bite," he tried to joke. She didn't laugh. "You don't have to go."

"I do," she corrected. "Did you hear what I told Dean?" He nodded, and she went on, "Then you know why."

"Sam and Dean think you can help."

"Sam and Dean don't know as much as they think they do."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? You're better off without me near."

"And I don't get a say in that?"

"Kevin, whatever you think that I can do for you, it's not worth your life," she said, slowly, with the confidence that only first-hand experience can give. Kevin knew that tone, the tone of wise people, or old people, or both; the one used when people give advice they wish they could have given earlier.

Sera had lost people, Kevin realized. 

But so had he. 

"Well, unless you can help me, I won't even have a life to worry about."

Sera snapped her head to look at him, frowning.

"...What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here, because it'd be too obvious and Crowley would find a way-"

_ Crowley. _

"I'm sorry." The prophet stopped talking, confused. "It's because of me he's alive. I thought-..."  _ You can be so stupid, Sera. _ "I thought he could be reformed, and now-..."

"That's not your fault," He assured. "But I still need to hide somewhere, and I don't have many options. And we were hoping that you'd let me stay with you, for a while, until the translation is ready. Then," Sera closed her eyes with a pained expression. "Then I get as far from you as I can. I promise."

Sera could, technically, say no. But this was Sera, and she really couldn't.

"Alright," she muttered. Kevin wasn't sure he had heard it correctly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I-... I'll keep you safe. As much as I can."

Kevin sighed in relief, a smile breaking into his face. 

"Thank you, Seraphiel."

"Call me Sera," she asked softly. Leaving her belongings on the bed, she started walking to the war room. "We should talk to Sam and Dean."

Kevin nodded. He followed her.

.-. 

Sam sighed when he saw Kevin coming back with the archangel.

"So?" Asked Dean, hopefully.

"I will help," said Sera, avoiding their eyes, "but I still think it's a bad idea."

"Thanks," smiled Sam.

She nodded, and then gestured them to follow her towards the map table.

"I have plenty of safe houses all over the world, but not all of them are suitable for someone used to American weather..." After thinking about it for a second, she looked at the boy, calmly. "Where would you like to go?"

His eyes went wide, and then he frowned, trying to think. She was the first person to ask him what  _ he _ wanted in a long time, and he needed to prove he still could make decisions for himself.

"I think it’d be best to stay in America- In case something happens and I need to make my way back here alone...” Kevin said, hiding his hesitation. Seraphiel nodded, solemnly. On the table, little lights turned on, all pointing at different locations in the country.

“These are the places available. Personally,” She added, “I’d go with this one.”

She pointed at one of the lights, on northern California. 

“Why?” Asked Dean.

“It’s the safest. I haven’t been there in centuries, so there’s no reason why anybody would go looking for us there.”

Sam and Dean traded looks, nodding, and the turned to Kevin.

“Looks like you’re going to California.”

Kevin sighed.  _ It’s for the best _ , he thought,  _ it’s the only way to be safe _ .

He nodded halfheartedly. Everyone started moving after that. Sera waved her hand and the lights disappeared just as fast as they’d come, while the brothers headed back to the library to begin packing Kevin’s notes.

The prophet stood still for a few moments, just breathing. 

“Is everything okay?”

He looked at Sera, who was watching him with a calm expression on her face. He nodded.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Kevin frowned, surprised. He shook his head, and Sera sighed.

He didn’t care, not really. But each passing second he felt more and more like a puppet someone was dragging around- And that got tiring really fast.

“Well, if once we get there you change your mind...”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he assured.

“Let’s get ready, then.”

.-. 

Sera placed her hand on Kevin’s shoulder, and not one second later they were both in a completely different place. 

The first thing Kevin saw when he recovered from the teleportation, was a cottage that looked about to fall apart. There were no roads near, and no other constructions, he noticed as he looked around, just woods and the sound of water near.

“Wow,” muttered the archangel in disgust, which grabbed Kevin’s attention. “Let me fix that.”

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the cottage looked as if it had just been built. It was beautiful, there was no denying that, but it also looked really fancy, and very clearly lived-in.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He said, and Sera smiled knowingly at him.

“Don't worry, we’re the only ones who can see what it really looks like,” Kevin nodded and sighed in relief. “Here.” Sera took a step closer and handed him a key. “Pick a room and get settled, I’ll go check the perimeter.”

Again, Kevin nodded. He held onto his bag and walked into the house, trying to prepare for what was coming. The Winchesters had told him he would need protection while, and probably after, he translated the tablet. And it seemed like that wouldn’t be an easy, much less short, task. 

This place would be his home for a few months at least. On the outside, it looked like something out of a fairy tale. It had two floors and probably an attic, and he could see something that seemed like a chimney on the other side of the roof. He unlocked the door, and slowly opened it, taking in the room in front of him. 

If he had to describe it with only one word, it’d be  _ cozy _ . Inside the house the air was warm and smelled good- Almost as if someone had been baking right before he'd walked in. There was a lot of sunlight coming through the windows, and he could see the chimney from where he was standing. 

After the light, the second thing he noticed was the books. Thousands of books, splattered all over the house, on every surface and in every shelf. Kevin promised himself he would check them out as soon as he had a free moment, and then rolled his eyes when he remembered that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

A question he was familiar with popped up on his mind:  _ Why him? _ Of all people, why  _ him?  _

Instead of answering, Kevin took his bag to the second floor and, like Sera had asked, he chose a room for himself and got settled. 

.-. 

When the archangel went upstairs, she found Kevin poured on a desk, working on the tablet. She couldn't help but frown. 

"Have you finished unpacking already?" 

The kid looked up at her and shook his head. "I thought you said get settled, as in, start translating," he admitted, kind of embarrassed. 

"I mean, if you don't want to, I can do it for you, but..." 

"No, it's okay, I'll do it," Kevin said, brushing it off, "sorry for the confusion." 

"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling softly, "I can imagine the Winchesters have been overworking you."

Kevin didn’t reply, he just looked at Sera in a way that  _ kinda _ let her know that he'd heard her- And most importantly, that she wasn't wrong.

"Alright, I'll... Leave you to it," Sera said slowly, but the purpose came back into her voice when she went on, "Once you're done, come downstairs so I can show you around the house."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

.-. 

The house was bigger than it felt. The tour itself was quite short, the only things actually hard to remember where the location of the things he'd need around the house.

For what Sera showed him in the kitchen, she enjoyed cooking a little more than average, which he wasn't going to complain about. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


.-. 

The next morning, Sera knocked on Kevin's door hours after he'd woken up. She knew that, of course, but she'd decided to make him feel that sleeping until _ at least  _ eight a.m. was expected.

"Good morning, Kevin. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Really good. It's nice to know nobody can find me here."

Sera smiled sadly. She might still think this was a bad idea, but, all things considered, this wasn't nearly the worst.

"I found a little store nearby, and I was planning on checking it out... Do you want to come with me?"

He hesitated. Part of him wanted to; The same part that wanted to throw the damn tablet out of the window- or into the sea, and go back to the life where he was  _ "Kevin Tran, advanced placement"  _ and not _ "Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord". _

But the rest of him couldn't. So, lightly, he shook his head.

Sera sighed, disappointed. She understood, really- Kevin was used to working every single second, and the Winchesters were totally on board with that. 

But she wasn't the Winchesters.

"I know you need to focus, but I'm sure you'll do a better work knowing you have everything you need here," she said, casually. He looked up, curious. "Wouldn't it be better to get some provisions? After that I'll know what you like and I won't have to bother you again."

Sera had a point, so Kevin put down his pencil and got up, smiling softly.

"I think you're right. How far is the store?"

.-. 

The store-... It wasn't a store. It was a gas station, with an  _ actual _ store of hunting gear (the real type of hunting) to the left and a little convenience store to the right.

They headed that way.

With her hand still on the door handle, Sera whispered to Kevin, calmly.

"Grab anything you want. Money isn't an issue."

He nodded once, curiosity spiking, but he decided not to ask. It wasn't any of his business.

There was a guy a little older than Sera's vessel behind the counter, watching TV on a laptop. The second he heard them come in, he stood up from his seat and paused whatever movie he was watching.

"Welcome," he smiled, "take a look around and let me know if you have any questions."

"Thanks," replied Sera, as she picked one small cart for herself and handed another one to Kevin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an alternative meeting between the winchesters and sera
> 
> its supposed to be set after gabriel's fake death

Having a goddess in the backseat, although not normal, was definitely not the weirdest thing to ever happen to Sam and Dean Winchester. After making sure everyone was okay, Kali used her powers to see what had happened. She knew better than most how hard it was to actually kill Loki, or Gabriel, or whatever his name was. 

That’s why, when she described the scene to the brothers, and they shared a guilty look, she understood it had happened. He was dead.

“Listen, Kali, uh-... I’m sorry, but according to what we’ve seen, the wing mark means they’re-”

“I understand.” She interrupted, not even caring about the lack of respect on Dean’s tone. Sam noticed how her expression turned suddenly into one of realization.

“Are you alright?” He asked, but all he got from her was a whisper than wasn’t even directed to him.

“I have to call her.”

“Uh, ma’am?” Tried Dean, and that seemed to pull her out of her concentration.

“Can I borrow a phone?” She asked, in an effort to be civilian.

“Of course, here,” said Sam, handing her his cellphone. She took it and nodded a ‘thanks’, before starting to type a phone number.

Neither of them said anything as she put the phone to her ear and waited.

“Athena?” A silence followed her question, as the person on the other end of the line spoke. “Yes, but this is important. Loki- Well, Gabriel, he...”

The next thing they know, it's that suddenly there are four people in the car. Dean is getting used to that, now that angels seem so interested in him, so he doesn’t have a problem keeping the wheels under control.

The newcomer, an albino girl dressed in pale pink silk and red lipstick, sits besides Kali, who doesn’t seem surprised with her presence.

“What happened?” Questions the girl- but, of course, both Winchesters know she is not a girl. Their best bet would be a goddess, based on her name.

“He died.”

Athena nodded in silence. She looked a little troubled, but not nearly enough considering the notice.

“Did you kill him?” She asked after a few moments.

“No.”

“Then how do you know his real name?”

“I’ve known for a while. Yours too.”

“I assumed,” smiled the pale girl.

“Are you okay?” Asked Kali. Her gesture could be mistaken as one of concern, but the hunters knew that it was pure curiosity, generated by the lack of reaction from the girl.

“It takes a lot to kill him. You should know that,” she explained, smiling kindly, “there’s very few thing that  _ can _ harm him, let alone murder him.”

“What about Lucifer?” Asked Dean, including himself in the conversation. 

The car stopped suddenly, and Sam shot his brother a recriminating look. He tried to get an explanation, but Dean couldn’t give him one, because he hadn't been the one to stop the car.

“What did you just say?” Asked the girl, not meeting his eyes. Her voice was suddenly shaking, and Dean realized he should have stayed silent.

“I’m sorry, Athena,” said Kali, but she wasn’t listening.

The best she could, Athenea opened the door and dragged herself out of the car, quickly followed by the brothers.

“No, no, no...” She muttered, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. “It’s not possible. He can’t be--...”

She looked around, and found herself in front of the Impala, with two humans and a goddess staring worriedly at her.

_ It was real. _

Her legs failed her and she dropped to the floor on all fours, skinning her knees. Not like she cared, of course. Her hands were the only thing that she could see in her position, but she couldn’t bring herself to her feet again.

The sobs felt stuck on her lips, and she couldn’t kept them locked inside anymore.

A scream, an agonizing, loud and heartbreaking scream came out of her throat, as her hands ran through her hair, pulling it, like expecting to wake up from a nightmare. The sound generated a wave of energy that threw all of them to the floor, shattered all the windows in the car, dragged it many feet back, and threw all the trees in the forest around them, in a radius of half a mile, to the ground.

When she finally stopped, the scream was replaced by crying. Sam got up and, cautiously, walked towards her, ignoring the desperate attempts of his brother to stop him. 

“Athena?” He called once he was near enough.

She lifted her torso and met his eyes, doing an effort to stop the tears.

“It’s Seraphiel,” she corrected kindly between sobs. That’s when she realized what she had done, and guilt flashed through her face. “I did this?”

Sam nodded, and extended her his hand. She took it, hesitating.

“I apologize,” said the girl, and in a snap of her fingers, fixed both the car and the forest.

Dean breathed out a ‘wow’ that passed unadvertised by everyone, except Kali.

“You think that’s impressing?” She whispered to him, and then smirked. “Don’t get on her bad side.”

“I hope you can forgive my actions,” she sniffed, as tears fell regardless of her efforts, “but I have to get going.”

“Woah, wait!” Her eyes met Sam’s, who had taken a step closed to her, and was now regretting that decision. “What are you doing?” He asked, worried.

“I assume he- his body,” She corrected herself, as her voice breaked, “is still in the motel. I need to-...”

“Let us take you. Please.” He said, and everyone’s eyes widened. Kali mumbled something and disappeared, and Dean couldn’t help the questioning look on his face.

“Why do you want to help me?” She asked.

“It’s kind of what we do. My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean.”

“Winchester?” She asked. “Sam and Dean Winchester?”

The brothers nodded, after sharing a dubious look.

“Then I can’t accept your offer. If Lucifer is still out there-...”

Dean raised his eyebrows, silently pleased. Finally, someone who wasn’t asking them to run full into the danger.

“It’s okay, really. He’s probably gone anyways.”

Her eyes locked with Dean’s for the first time and she replied, “I don’t think your brother agrees with you.”

Sam turned around to see him, as Dean’s hands raised in a defensive gesture.

“I didn’t do anything!” He exclaimed when Sam bitchfaced him.

“It’s true, it’s not his fault. I can sense the discomfort he feels.”

“But I was also resigned,” he pointed out, “if Sam wants to help someone, there isn’t much I can say to stop him.”

A small smile formed on her lips, even when her eyebrows were still pulled together and her cheeks red and wet with tears. “That’s very noble of you, Sam,” The tallest man nodded, and then she added, “I don’t understand why the other angels dislike you so much.”

“Well...”

“I'm sorry, I didn't meant it like that.” Sam nodded again, looking at the floor this time. “What I meant is, your heart is in the right place. You want to help. It's a shame they don't care about that.”

“Uh, thanks.”

* * *

“You left me”

“I know,” the oldest archangel whispered. Her face was blushing but not in the good way.

“I needed you, and you.  _ Left _ . Me.” Repeated Gabriel, getting dangerously close to her. Sera didn’t move. She didn’t even dare to look at him in the eyes.

“I know.” 

He was now in front of her, looking down on her with an expression they had never seen before.

“ _ You know?” _ Mocked Gabriel, rolling his eyes. They were silently filling with tears, but he was too busy making sure his voice didn’t break to notice. “I doubt that. First Lucifer, then dad and then you. You think you know how that felt? Wrong! You have no idea.”

“I know there’s nothing I can say or do to make this right,” Sera started, lifting her head to look at her brother, “but this is probably the  _ only _ thing I ever regret doing.”

Gabriel stood there for a moment, caught off guard. He let out a sigh, and sat on one of the chairs, exhaustion suddenly hitting him.

The Winchesters didn’t move or made a sound. They knew this conversation was way above their level, and stepping in was probably a terrible idea, edging the ‘death wish’ territory.

Leaving was going to attract unwanted attention, so -with gestures and nods- they agreed to stay silently in their places.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Sera noticed his lips were shaking, but he wasn’t able to put his ideas in order. _ Just like when we were kids, _ she thought.

“We don’t have to do this now,” she ventured, slowly, “you must be exhausted.”

“Oh, no,  _ we do. _ We are doing this  _ now _ .” She sighed, her pupils wandering through the floor. “Why did you..? How do you even know I was here?”

“Kali called me. She knew your name, and...”

“Yours, too. That’s why you came?”

“No. I...”

“I thought you were dead, Seraphiel.” He growled, staring at her. “ _ Dead _ . For fucking millennia I thought you were dead. I thought the fall had killed you. That's the only reason I stayed for so long, because if  _ you _ had died, then I could die too. And things got so bad, so bad that it got to the point where I didn't care if I died during the fall. Shit, I was  _ wishing _ I'd die.”

He wasn’t done yet, not even close to done, but that sentence broke her down.

A suffocated sob escaped her throat, all her efforts to be silent being useless.

Even when his anger didn’t go away, Gabriel stopped talking. He looked at his older sister- The person he looked up to since he was created, a being of so much light, enough to make it hard to look at her directly, a beam of nearly infinite power- now barely standing, crying and filled with shame.

He felt a strike of sadness hitting his chest.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. And when he opened them again, he noticed the Winchesters, frozen in their places.

“Why are they here?” He asked, slowly.

Sera couldn't talk, even if she tried, so Dean was the one to reply to him.

“We drove her here.”

Gabriel nodded, and then turned to see his sister again.

"Well, then, this was a waste of a perfectly good performance. If you know I'm alive it won't be long til everyone else does too."


	5. Chapter 5

She lifted her head and chest a little, just enough for her voice not to sound completely muffled by the snow and her hair when she sighed, “I'm fine.”

Instead of getting up, Sera let her body fall again on the ground. Crowley's nose scrunched at the thought of having your bare face and neck against the snow.

“Need a hand there, love?”

In a swift movement, she turned around and let her back against the cold instead. Her lips parted slightly as she sighed again. It was such a normal sound coming from her, that the demon couldn't help himself from smiling a little bit, even if it was just for a split second.

“No, it's alright.” Her skin had bits of snow all over, and the cold had her cheeks and nose bright red. In the eyes of the demon, she looked adorable. Slowly, but before she could say something else, snow started to fall from the sky again. When Sera realized this, her face lit up. “It's snowing!”

“We should head inside now,” Crowley recommended, offering his hand to help her up, “wouldn’t want your clothes getting wet. It's such a nice fabric.”

“I had never seen it from this angle,” Sera muttered, ignoring him. “The snow. It's so beautiful.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Come! Lie with me.” She patted the floor besides her, excitedly. He frowned, but she didn't seem to mind. He sat down hesitatingly, and threw his head back, using his hands to support his body. “When I was in Heaven, I used to watch the snow all the time.” She sighed again, and the demon blushed at the magical sound. “I would travel all around the globe just to catch a few minutes of snowstorm. The first one I watched here was almost two decades after I Fell... I might have cried a little.” She laughed, staring at the sky, and missing the demon staring at her. “Don't tell anyone,” she said, turning to see him, as he vanished the soft smile from his face, “I have a reputation.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

Her smile softened visibly as she added, “...Actually, don't worry about it.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I just remembered that everyone who had heard of my reputation is dead.”

“My condolences.”

“I don't need them.” She put her elbows in the snow, as if she were sunbathing. “If somebody believed the things they used to say about me, then they didn't know me at all.”

“I see.”

“Reputations are sad, don't you think? Everybody forms a version of you in their heads, one that fits with what they know about you, and they'll probably never realize that they don't actually know  _ you _ , they just know the  _ you _ that they can understand based on their own experiences. When you die, no one remembers you, people only remember what they saw of themselves in you. And of course, that also means that no one ever knows anyone- We're just seeing ourselves in other people... It's quite sad, actually.”

Her words hit close to Crowley’s heart, and he hid it through snarkiness:

“Do you always get this philosophical when it snows, darling?”

Sera got on her feet the second the pet name hit her ears. She helped the demon get up too and shook off all the snow she could from her silk dress.

“My apologies. To answer your question, not always- only in good company.”

“I’ll take that as compliment.”

“You should.”

Even when Sera didn’t meet his eyes, the demon could still appreciate the embarrassed smile she was sporting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel!!!! Cause I didn't use it enough!!!!

“...Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week.” I listened in silence, deciding to wait until he left to talk to the Winchesters. Sam was asleep in the couch. “You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around?” I didn't remember Cas being such an ass. Then again, I wasn't really around when this happened. “There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect.”

He took a step forward, staring into Dean's eyes. He held his gaze. “I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in.”

Oh,  _ that's it _ .

“Castiel, that's kind of rude, don't you think?”

The young angel -even younger than the last time I saw him,- turned to see me, and when he did, his eyes snapped wide.

“You!”

The exclamation woke Sam up- who was probably being kept unconscious by Castiel until I showed up and distracted him.

“Yes, it's me. Listen, can we skip the part where you call me-...”

“Traitor!”

I pressed my lips together. “Nevermind, then.”

“You are supposed to be dead- Or in prison! Why are you-..? Wait.”

He noticed that I didn't belonged in this timeline, and he took half a step back, cautious.

“You’re not from here.”

“You are correct.”

“What do you want?” He demanded.

“Nothing from you, so chill. I need to talk to Dean, however.”

“Why?” Stepped in Dean, still visibly freaked out. Sam sat on the couch, too confused even know  _ what _ to ask.

“I need a favor, but you can say no,” I said to Dean, and added, “I really need your help, though. I'd be in debt with you.”

“Who are you?”

“She's a criminal,” replied Castiel before I could open my mouth, “and she'll be taken to Heaven's prison for her actions.”

“And those are?”

“...What?”

“Do you  _ know _ what I supposedly did?”

“I don't need to.”

“I just left. I ran away. Nothing else.” I turned to the boys, “I'm not a criminal, I swear. My name is Seraphiel, and I'm a...  _ Former _ angel of the Lord.”

“Do  _ not _ listen to her, Dean. She cannot be trusted,” warned Castiel, stepping in between him and I.

“I'm sorry but I don't have time for this,” I sighed, before placing two fingers in his forehead and zapping him away. Dean took another step back, placing himself besides Sam- who had jumped off the couch at the sight of Castiel vanishing.

“What do you want?” He said, trying to hide his fear.

“You have a necklace, Dean, that is very important. I need to borrow it.”

“Why?” Asked Sam, as Dean took his hand to his neck.

“It has to power to locate its creator, and he is the only person who can help my world.”

“Castiel said you're not from here,” recalled Dean.

“That's true. I came from the future. There, the necklace was destroyed by a coven of witches working for Hell.”

"But if you take it now, wouldn't that mess up history?" Questioned Sam.

"Well, normally, yeah, but- Back in Heaven, it used to be my job to take care of the timeline. So whatever mess I make, I can fix. And, you're going to need it too, so I'll bring it back as soon as I can."

"Why did you left?" Asked Dean, accusingly.

"Heaven, you mean?" He nodded. "Well, isn't it obvious? It's not-..."  _ Deep breaths, Sera. _ "Thoughts and opinions are not really encouraged and I had a lot of those.


	7. mini plot idea

Sera wakes up, with a wound that's been stitched and healed. Weird is, one, she doesn't remember who healed it, and two, she should have already healed by herself.

Sam calls her and tells her she needs to head back home, and that's when she realizes she doesn't know where she is. She just knows she wanted to get to them and that she passed out in front of a door.

Turns out the witch they were after had gotten to her and had cursed to do her job asleep, thinking she was a hunter and expecting her to go on a killing spree, but since she's an angel she just starts to jump around in the timeline. The witch was using that same spell to overwork her employees.

It also turns out that, the door she passed out in front of, belonged to the motel room in which the Winchesters were staying. Sadly, they haven't met her yet. Dean hasn't even been to hell yet.

And for some crazy reason, aka witchcraft, duh, her phone contacts her with “her" Winchesters, so, incapable of deciding how much information to reveal, she gives that chance to them.

Now, is just explain who she is and what was she doing, bleeding in front of their door, warn them of their future and leave. Sounds easy, uh? But, as if that wasn't enough, her watch is gone. And without the clock, there's no way she can calculate by herself the jump in time she has to make to get back to her time. Will the Weechesters help her, or leave her to her own luck?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different version of what i actually ended up going with in take the fall

**"Raphael..."** I shook my head. I needed to start from the beginning.  **"When Father left, I ran away. But you already know that."** I said to Castiel. He nodded, encouraging me.  **"** **I went to Gabriel, who had left before me, and he taught me how to hide from the angels.** **They stopped looking for me eventually, but then** **Azazel started to make deals. That was not supposed to happen. Raphael was mad at me, real mad. He sent everyone after me.** **Naomi found me and turned me in.** **He wanted me to fix it, but there was nothing I could do.”**

**"Come again?"**

**"I'm the angel of destiny, Dean. I was taught that, free will or not, the human race had a path it had to follow. It was my job to make it follow. But, when I came here..."** I sighted, a small smile in my lips.  **"Humanity is strong. I knew you could make it."**

I made a pause. This is when everything went from bad to an absolute shitstorm.

**"Then what?"** Insisted Sam.

**"** **I was no use for them** **and most of them were pissed. Even before, many angels seemed to hate me for some reason, so they took advantage... I was tortured for years."**

Sam opened his mouth, but didn't say a word. Dean looked over to Castiel, who just watched me, knowing what was coming.

**"I didn't fought back. I couldn't. They were my little siblings** **, after all. That seemed to piss them off even more. But then it got to a point where...** **"** _It's okay. You're okay now. Deep breaths._ **"Raphael went too far. He--... He said they were Dad's orders but--...** **I couldn't take it.** **I escaped."**

Castiel saw my wounds and a visible shiver shaked him.  **"Did he...?"** Asked the angel, not finishing the sentence. Dean seemed concerned about him. My brother was deeply disturbed, and because of me. I just nodded. 

.

.

.

**"Alright. What happened after you escaped?"**

**"** **I was back on Earth, without a vessel, injured and afraid. I didn't go to Gabriel this time, so** **I wandered the planet until I found her-"** I motioned my body.  **"** **It was pure luck.** **It's even harder to find a vessel as an archangel... I hid and recovered, slowly.** **Gabriel tried to contact me after a while, but I avoided him. I avoided everyone until Raphael died. That's when... Well,** **Naomi** **sent more** **angels after me."** The brothers traded looks. Dean sat on the opposite side of the table, waiting for me to continue.  **"I've been hiding since then** **, and I made some allies** **. But**


End file.
